


Dinner and a Kink

by Generic_Beezy



Series: Deckerstar Diaries [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 05, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generic_Beezy/pseuds/Generic_Beezy
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe go to dinner and after a sexually charged evening, how could they not give in to their desires.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Deckerstar Diaries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195031
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79





	Dinner and a Kink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blondezilla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondezilla90/gifts).



> Hi! Thanks for checking this out. This is my first post in AO3 and really my first fiction piece published for the Lucifer fandom. I hope I tagged everything correctly. Please let me know what you think. Feedback is the key to a writer's growth. 
> 
> Thank you @blondezilla90 for the prompt and the encouragement to post my work.  
> Thank you to my lovely Innocents who have also encouraged me to write. I am sure there will be more to come ; >
> 
> This may become a piece in a bigger story. I will update accordingly. 
> 
> Disclaimer - I do not own the characters written. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Standing in front of the floor length mirror, she smooths out the black lace, and slips on her favorite red Louboutin’s. She hardly ever wore heels, Lucifer loved how they elongated her legs, being a leg man and all. She made one last check on her barely-there makeup and applied rouge, exiting the bathroom. “Well look at you darling,” he cooed, “absolutely stunning.” Lucifer pecks her cheek, grabs her hand, “shall we? Our reservations are for 8,” he led her to the elevator. She fussed with her hem at mid-thigh, this dress is a tad shorter than the others she owns but it’s sexy, and sheik. Lucifer notices and steadies her hand, pulling her chin up, lays a chaste kiss on her dark red lips. “You’re gorgeous Detective, even when you fidget,” he smiles sweetly with a glint of passion in his eyes. He slips his hand to her lower back as he guides her out the lift towards the corvette. There was electricity in the air tonight, or maybe it was just Lucifers magnetism, she felt a powerful flow of energy sweep over her body as he thumbed over her bare skin. Her breath hitches at the jolt of energy, “Are you quite alright Detective?” Lucifer grins, lips curling slightly. She smirks and rolls her eyes. He opens the car door for her, leading her in, stops to place a kiss behind her ear leaving a hot whisper, “I can’t wait to get you out of this dress tonight.” Chloe’s heartbeat picks up a notch at, yet another jolt of electricity flows through straight to the bundle of nerves between her legs. She had half a thought to ravish him in the parking garage, forgoing any dinner reservations. But this was date night. First one in months, hence the fancy dress and the red Louboutin’s. Lucifer was devilishly dashing as per the status quo, opting for his signature black Prada, with the red pocket square. He donned a pitch-black dress shirt which always did things to Chloe. Something about the devil in all black, hmm. She mentally licks her lips. If she’s being honest, she can’t wait to be out of this dress too.

“So what overly priced establishment are we frequenting tonight?” Looking over at him. He’s so damned sexy tonight, with his perfectly coiffed hair, 3-day stubble. She traces his jawline with her eyes, imagining her tongue leaving a trail, her eyes then move up over his profile. Images of his luscious lips, that mouth hot all over her skin, maneuvering down her body, teeth nipping at her abdomen, at the soft skin on her inner thighs. ‘Get it together Decker, geez’ She clears her throat, squashing her salacious memories. “You haven’t heard a single word I’ve said, now have you Detective? What sorts of naughty things were you thinking about!?” His curiosity piques. Her eyes widen a bit, “uh nothing. I wasn’t thinking about anything,” her face is just a tad warm and her panties are just a bit damper than they were 10 minutes ago. “You shouldn’t lie Detective, I can see it written across your face,” he grins, eyes narrowing with lewd innuendo. She tilts her head towards him, flirtatious bite of her index finger, “hmmm perhaps you’re right. Maybe it isn’t a good thing to lie to the devil,” her voice thick with hunger, and not for a meal, she turns back to gaze out the window.

Lucifer watches her as she bites that delectable little finger lightly, he sees her flick her tongue out. There was something charged in the air tonight and it was clearly having an effect on her while she may not admit it. He turns his gaze down her body, landing at the hem of the black lace coming up slightly too high for her comfort yet she doesn’t dare to adjust. He wants nothing more than to run his fingers up her thigh and plant them in her wet heat. He knows she’s aroused. He can smell it; she smells so sweet and heady and it is now him wanting to turn off into a parking lot to take her in his car. He pushes the thoughts down and focuses back onto the road, wanting to get to his destination and through dinner as quickly as possible. His patience is wearing thin and is diminishing by the minute.

“And that Detective is how I convinced Detective Douche to let me ride along with him on that case,” he looked so proud of himself, “I didn’t think it appropriate to shirk my LAPD responsibilities since you were in that mundane sexual harassment training.”

“That’s great lucifer,” she wasn’t paying attention at all. She kept drifting off to daydream about his lips kissing her neck, his hands roaming over her breasts, tugging at her nipples through her dress. ‘What is wrong with me tonight!’ She could barely hold it together when he starts in with his lewd remarks.

“I wonder how long you’ve been imagining me naked tonight. 30 or 40 minutes?” he pulls out his phone to check the time, “and we’ve only been here for an hour darling.” He looks at her, eyeing her chest, watching her breathing increase, only just for a moment. He is affecting her in a way even he doesn’t understand.

She shakes her head and rolls her eyes in pure denial. Its only been 24 minutes total that she’s been imagining him throwing her over this table, lifting her dress up and taking her from behind, in front of the whole restaurant. Totally no where near 40 minutes. Truth be told, she isn’t quite sure why she’s so distracted, why she is so randy tonight. Nothing new was going on, he wasn’t donning new cologne or new attire. He did put on a bit of eyeliner on but nothing to dramatic. It did make his eyes pop, accentuating his lash line, his dark orbs, that are heavily hooded when she’s on her knees in front of him, hands on his hips, holding him in her mouth, twirling her tongue around his tip, slurping his arousal. His hands running through her hair, tugging ever so slightly.

“Detective!!”

“What!” her eyes widen, face full of shock

“You are acting so strange tonight. I really have turned up the charm without even noticing it haven’t I?”

“Lucifer, no. I am just tired,” she fibs, “today was a long day and trying to tie up this case has got me a bit distracted, that’s all.”

Lucifer isn’t buying it. No work-related thoughts could distract her that bad from the phrase ‘shove jellybeans up my bum and punch me.’ Even the table next to them looked bewildered. “Detective, honestly. If you wish to go home so I can take off that little dress of yours, all you have to do is ask,” he tilts his head to one side, curious to see her response. Shifting in her seat, clearly to create some friction between her thighs, she draws her wine glass up to her lips, looking over the top, giving a sultry stare. She finds his leg under the table and slowly, methodically runs her foot up to his knee, “We can leave after we finish dinner, Lucifer.” His breath falters, sucking in briefly, his cock stiffens immediately. Oh, she is playing on thin ice, with the worlds most agile player. “Very well Detective,” he clears his throat, nonchalantly adjusts himself under the table. This is so out of character for Chloe, to flirt in this manner. Her skin is flushed, her eyes heavy with want, no, need, and he is positive she is moist in between those creamy thighs of hers. He places his tantalizing thoughts in the back of his head and attempts some small talk because that is clearly all she can handle.

By the time they finish their entrees, Chloe is so wet, she’s dripping down her folds. If the chair fabric were light in color, there’d be visible evidence left behind. Lucifer has managed to use every charm tactic he has in his arsenal to get a rise out of her but as stubborn as she is, she resists to comment. She’s had a few glasses of wine tonight so when he teases her for being flushed, drunk with desire, she dismisses it as “its just the wine”, but she knows her words fall on deaf ears. He is well aware of her arousal, her aroma wafting up into his nose with every shift in her seat. “Will we be having dessert tonight, Mr. Morningstar?” the waiter inquires. Looking directly into her lust laden eyes, “I have all the dessert I need right here. I’ll need the check. Now, please.” She clears her throat for the fiftieth time tonight, shifts up into the chair, diverting her gaze from him. If he continues to eye fuck her like that, she is going to do something incredulous in this restaurant. She pushes to get up from the table, “excuse me, I need to use the ladies’ room,” she says softly, pulling her hemline down, “I’ll be right back,” and offers a wink. He is coming undone at the seams. The flirtations all night long has his cock standing at attention, and he just might have to fly them home. That car ride is entirely way to long.

Chloe eyes herself in the mirror, ‘What has gotten into me tonight. All I can think about is sex’ She has never been this turned on by just conversation. Although, we are talking about Lucifer here, he can convince a starving man he has a full belly with just his words. She wets a napkin, pressing the cool damp material against her head and her neck. Her thoughts trail off to the night before last, while in Lux. He greeted her by kissing her neck from behind while talking with Ella at the bar. He nipped her neck and thrusted into her back with a small groan from the back of his throat. She acted shocked and slightly embarrassed in front of Ella, apologizing for his lewd behavior. Ella just laughed it off, “you two are so hot for each other, nothing surprises me anymore.” Secretly, she loved when he kissed her in public, made his hunger for her known, especially in front of other women. She loved when he serenaded her during a packed house, often imagining being taken on top of his piano. She could never tell him these things because he would absolutely want to test how far he can go. She could never be that wild, that spontaneous, tonight however was pushing her to places she never thought she’d be. In fact, she saw a lingerie boutique about a block away from here she’d like to visit. That’s spontaneous, right? Maybe she’ll get a pair of crotchless panties he’s been bugging her about. She licks her lips, ‘oh I wonder what we could do with those.’

Lucifer hails the valet, but she stops him, “Wait, can we walk down to this little shop I saw just a block away? Something caught my eye in the front window,” she smiles sweetly up at him knowing he won’t say no. She takes his hand in hers and tugs him up the street. They approach the storefront however it was already closed. “Oh Darling, I like the way you think,” peering inside to see the negligées displayed, “too bad they have closed up for the night.” He moves up close behind her, flush against him, “I would love to take one of these off you, with my teeth,” hot against her ear, cock jumping under his pants with the hitch in her breath. She can’t take this anymore, pulls him behind her by his lapels and turns down a nearby walkway. She leads him about 10 feet in and pushes him up against the brick wall, smashing her lips against his, pressing her body flush with his. She feels his erection against her belly and moans into his mouth, a passion burning inside. Lucifer is so caught off guard he doesn’t know what to do. Finally coming to his senses, he spins her around, pushing up against her, fervently kissing her lips, her jaw, her neck. “My, My, Detective, what a pleasant surprise,” pushing hot words against her ear, “I knew I was affecting you tonight, I just didn’t know how much.”

"Shut up Lucifer.”

She wraps her arms around his neck, making him hike her up, holding her up by her ass, squeezing plump cheeks, desperately needing contact. Her lips find her target, whispering against his cheek, “I need you so bad, Lucifer. How fast can you get us home?” this further incites him into a tizzy, dropping her so slightly, lips glued to hers, he runs his hands up and down her sides, causing her dress to ride up. She rolls her hips in attempts for friction, hikes her left leg up onto his hip and pumps towards him. He is so lost in lust, in their own bubble yet knowing there are people not 10 feet away, his head is spinning. He decides to do the unthinkable, well for her anyways. He moves his left hand down her body and stops at the hem of her dress, drags it up her leg slowly, tongue dancing with hers. She’s breathing hard into his mouth, “Lucifer, we’re in a breezeway.”

“I know,” his hand moves further up her bare leg, dress now hitched up to her hip, “I think you started this darling.” Lowering his lips to the left side, sucking on her neck, breathing, “should I stop?” He moves his body to his right to hide their actions. Her left leg still hitched up onto his hip, held in place by his strong grip, he moves his left hand towards her center, sliding two fingers over her panties, “Oh Detective, you are soaked,” he delights, rubbing circles over her. She throws her head back, mouth open, breathing heavily, “Lucifer, we can’t do this here,” she drops her gaze to him, wanton, biting her bottom lip. He dismisses her objections, as fast as she does, moving down to suck a bruise into her neck. She thrusts forward against his fingers, again seeking out friction to ease the tension. Hot heavy pants against his temple, swallowing hard, all thought paused, she grabs his hand at her core and pushes it against her mound, rubbing her clit hard against the heel of his hand. She moans out, he presses harder against her, his cock hard, needing friction of its own. “Lucifer, we really can’t do this here,” she lets go of his hand and moves to grab his dick through his pants, contradicting her words. He grunts into her neck, pumping against her grip. He moves her panties to one side and slips a finger into her, shes drenched, so wet, easily allowing for a second immediately. She pulls his hair with her left hand, drawing his mouth up to hers, mashing her teeth into his, licking into his mouth. “You feel so good, Lucifer,” she doesn’t care where she is, this is so passionate, so primal, “make me come, please,” she begs, her voice needy.

His chest rumbles, he removes his fingers from her dripping sex, turns and lifts her up by both thighs. He’s walking her further into the breezeway, lips still pressed against hers. He pushes her back into the wall, further down away from the public, yet close enough to hear the bustle of the street. He hikes her dress up over her hips, dips his right leg in between hers, acting as a perch for her left leg, opening her up to him. His right hand reaches up her body and grabs her left tit, finding her pert nipple through her dress and squeezes. His left hand seeks out her dripping folds, moving her panties over, he slips over her tight rosette, spreading slickness over, dips just the tip of his middle finger in, “I bet I could fuck this hole right now, you are drenched. These panties are most definitely ruined.” He rips them off her, pushes them up to his nose and inhales her sweet, lusty stench. She gasps at the sight and moans, loudly. She is gone, down an ecstasy riddled rabbit hole, panting in his ear, sucking bruises into his neck. Her hands grasp his lapels. With his words, she imagines being bent over his piano, him sucking and rimming her ass before rocking into her, slowly, tenderly pulling her hair, kissing her shoulders, massaging her hips as he slides into her inch by inch. Lucifer makes anal sex an art form.

Snaking his right arm around her back, grasping her neck, he grunts into her ear, “Detective, tell me what you desire,” his sultry voice brings her back to the here and now. Her left hand anchors down on his right arm, her right reaches down, fumbles to undo his pants to grab his cock. Her hand is warm around his head, precum spreading easily over his tip, she’s gripping him firmly. “Fuck babe, you’re so hard,” she dribbles out, she is so lost in lust. He pushes her torn panties into his pocket, snakes his hand to her core, inserts two fingers, plunging over and over into her pussy, hand dripping with her essence, he dares a third finger, and she moans into his neck and clamps her teeth down into his trap muscle. He hisses, eyes rolling back into his head, he massages her soft spongy core with his fingers, causing her muscles to ripple over and over. “You’re so wet, I bet you taste so sweet after all that rosé,” he pants into her mouth. “I want to come Lucifer. Make me come,” begging him for release, licking his lips, diving her tongue into his mouth. He shifts his hand to thumb her clit in circles and curls his fingers in a come-hither movement over and over. Looking intently into her eyes, she stares back, pumping his cock to offer a release of his own even though he’s doing this for her. He is fulfilling an unspoken fantasy. The earth is silent, all she hears is their passionate moans, the squelching between her legs and the faint buzz of LA night life in the background. “Make me come Lucifer,” he kisses her, pulling her bottom lip with his teeth, breathing into his mouth, moans getting louder and louder, fingers moving faster and faster, thumb pressing harder against her clit. Lucifer feels her pussy contract over and over, her orgasm is building higher and higher. Biting the crook of her neck, sucking hard does her in, her body tightens, her core clenches around his fingers, he keeps thumbing at her clit in small steady circles as she convulses. She holds her breath at the top of a low guttural moan, seeing stars in her eyes, she grabs his wrist to still his movements and hold him tight. She exhales and sags against his hold. He lowers his leg from between her thighs, to set her down firmly on her feet, holding her by her waist with his right hand. He brings his left fingers up to his mouth and sucks each one dry, staring right into her ocean eyes, that look like dark blue lagoons under the starry sky. She holds her head against the brick wall, breathing in deeply, catching her breath. “Detective, I didn’t think you had it in you. But am I ever so glad you did,” salaciousness flowing off his lips, “lets take this back home so I can fulfill more of your filthy little desires.” He kisses her lightly, releasing her waist. She stands on her own, up away from the wall. Smooths down her dress, making sure she doesn’t look like she just got fingered in an alley. She watches Lucifer as he adjusts himself, feeling a tinge of guilt for not giving him his release. She grabs his hand, intertwines her fingers with his. He looks down at the union and back up at her beautiful face, eyes bright with that post-orgasmic look. “Uh Darling, I seemed to have smudged your rouge,” he pulls out his pocket square and attempts to clean up her face. He loved this look best on her, obviously for selfish reasons. He did that to her; he gave her that thoroughly fucked looked and it never got old. He loved fulfilling her every need, every want and exploring her sensuality.

Walking back to the restaurant, they see the corvette is already curbside, awaiting their return. Opening the passenger door, he guides her into the seat, placing a kiss on her neck. She looks at him with a sly grin when a tantalizing thought pops up in her head. She watches him walk around the car with wonder, admiration in her eyes. He just took her to a new high, now it was her turn to attempt to do the same.

Lucifer eases onto the 101 North headed back to Lux. For a Thursday evening, the freeway was relatively quiet for LA. He wasn’t complaining as he wanted to get back home to finally get that dress off Chloe. Her delicious moans lived in his recent memory, hot and heavy in his ear, having her essences on his fingers made him drive that much faster. He couldn’t wait to dive his tongue into her dripping folds, wrap his lips around her clit. His erection back with vengeance, he shifts in his seat. Chloe watches him with vigor, she can see he’s affected by some memory of her, she’s sure. She decides to turn her spontaneity up a notch, she runs her hand up her thigh, pulling the lace up just a little, attempting to catch his attention. Mission accomplished as she hears a low groan, he reaches over to run his fingers on the inside of her thigh, she stops his hand right as he reaches the v. He looks up at her with pouty eyes, his lower lip pushed out a bit in his apparent disappointment. She gives a sly grin, releases his hand but only to place her own on his right thigh, rubbing and squeezing up and down. She shifts a little to get closer to him, this might be a bit more difficult than she anticipated given the bucket seats. He stares at her with curiosity. “What’s going on in that perfect head of yours, Detective?” She moves her body towards him, moving her right hand to replace her left, rubbing up his thigh. Her fingers start grazing up his hard length and he swallows hard, Adams apple bobbing in anticipation. She undoes her lap belt which makes his eyes widen, moving from her hand up to her eyes and back down to his crotch. ‘Is she… is she going to give me a wank? On the 101?’ His breathing increases as she moves closer to him, “Lucifer, maintain your speed and stay steady in your lane,” these words were not sexy however she made them riddled in lust, he swallowed, hard. There’s no cruise control in this car so what ever that was about to happen, he had to keep his composure. She pulls her hand up to cup his erection, squeezing rhythmically, while she made sure he was maintaining speed and lane position. Knowing any words spoken would have to be loud, she forgoes speech and undoes his fly. She dips her hand into his pants, pulling and pumping his erection, bringing it to light. ‘She’s really going to give me a wank on the 101!’ He was extremely giddy, butterflies danced in his belly. This wasn’t the first time he’d been fondled in a car, but it was definitely the first time the Detective did anything like this. It was thrilling to a new level. He glances at her, glances at the speedometer, and back to her as she licks her lips, momentarily biting on the luscious bottom lip. Oh, how he wants to bite that lip. He moves his right arm to rest on the back of the seat, opening himself up to her, allowing for a better range of motion and of course a better view. She’s stroking him slowly; he can sense her apprehension. This is so out of character for her, putting a spin of danger on the night. She looks up at him and he is focused on the road ahead, again checking his speed. She decides to go for it and dips her head down into his lap, swirls her tongue around his tip and sucks him into her hot mouth. “Bloody hell!” she hears him screech out; an octave higher than normal. She smiles a bit as she sucks at him, licks around his head while grasping him upright. He adjusts in his seat, pushing his pelvis up towards her face, thrusting ever so slightly. She bobs her head, flattening her tongue taking him in to her mouth as deep as possible. The bucket seats were not conducive to giving road head.

He was stunned by the events happening at this very moment. He stopped breathing the moment her lips hit his cock, tongue hot, lapping at the dew on his tip. Letting out his signature phrase of surprise, he shifts up allowing for maximum exposure. He was so blissed out for just a moment, he deviated in his lane but not enough to cause concern. He focuses both on this speed and the actions in his lap. ‘She’s giving me roadhead!’ He’s in a bit of shock as this is not what he expected from her. This was so much more! She is pulling his desire right out of his hard length, bobbing up and down, tongue sucking hard against him. “Oh Detective,” his words choke him, leaving his mouth agape. She can’t hear him, but he is panting hard. ‘This is so bloody hot!’  
She is in her own world down here, she can’t hear anything he is saying, if anything at all but she can feel his excitement. He is breathing heavily as she feels it in his stomach. She sucks hard, pulling his cock deep into her mouth, pushing down, deeper into her throat. She moves her hand from his shaft to cup his balls as best she could, she finds they are a bit trapped under his zipper, she moves up and releases him out of her mouth to tug at the fly, getting more room for his testicles. She does here a grunt at the release and she chuckles. ‘Oh yeah, he loves this.’ Her tongue circles his head again, grabbing his balls with care, slowly massaging them as she pushes back down on this dick. Splaying her tongue flat against his shaft, she starts sucking, hard, pulling him back into her throat. She finds a solid rhythm and goes for gold, trying to get him to come. She feels his balls tense up, telltale sign of impending release when she feels his hand, at the back of her head, intwining with her hair. Not forceful but a firm hold to keep her down, his dick deep in her throat. Boy was she thankful for the creative throat exercises they had toyed with early on in their relationship. Chloe before Lucifer was not a deep throat girl.

His eyes roll back as she swallows his cock, taking him all the way into her throat. He’s doing fairly well with his speed, only dropping down a few notches when she gripped his balls. His lane position was a little shaky but what can he say, he’s getting the best road head a guy could ask for. He feels his impending release as she sucks him in harder, laying his hand in her hair, to keep her doing what she is doing. Her tongue massaging his shaft, the tip bruising her esophagus, his balls tighten further, and his breath is quick and loud. She dips down even deeper and he loses it. On a loud grunt, he spurts into her mouth, releasing his hold on her head allowing her to move him up and down, slurping to swallow his seed. Her tongue continues to massage his dick as he’s coming down from his high, swirling around his tip. She releases her hold on his testicles and pulls up to lay a kiss on his tip. He is so blissed out, on cloud nine, he misses their exit. She pulls up from his lap, placing his semi erect length back inside his pants, takes a finger to wipe the corners of her mouth while staring at his big goofy grin. She looks down to see he has done an excellent job at maintaining speed. He looks at her in awe, in disbelief in what had just happened. “we missed our exit you minx,” he fumbles out. She moves over to lay a kiss on his cheek, whispers in his ear, “Guess we have to wait that much longer to get me out of this dress then, huh.”


End file.
